vaktovianempirefandomcom-20200215-history
The Grand Imperium
The Grand Imperium, also shortened to TGI, is a futuristic war clan that was for the most part led by Castellian, an Ex-Vaktovian Officer. It is currently shut down. TGI focuses on aquiring the most elite soldiers into their ranks. A few ex-Vaktovian generals, such as Hugginator and Caesar101 were officers in TGI, and other ex-Vaktovians had also joined TGI, usually after they leave or get exiled from VAK. TGI was initially created as a semi-rogue clan to rebel against Vaktovia. For quite a while, VAK and TGI were on equal terms, though as of July 17th, 2013, TGI declared war on the Vaktovian Empire, thus beginning the VAK-TGI war. TGI has a group that all members must go through to get into TGI, called The Arcadian Guard. It is very similar to the Vaktovian Empire's VAC. TGI made a group called the Coalition of Steel (CoS) to ally large, strong superclans to help annihilate Vaktovia. Similarily, the Vaktovian Empire joined a similar group titled Unity to counteract TGI's alliances, which later were unused directly through one of the war terms, saying that no allies will be able to fight in the war. However, TGI allowed all their allied clan soldiers to join TAG to help fight. Toberdam made a speech over a teamspeak about this most important battle against TGI and VAK. The video can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dp0MQUdYihI Leadership Shortly after Castellian declared war on VAK, he gave leadership and ownership of TGI over to ToberDam, due to Castellian's growing inactivity on Roblox. This seemed to be a grave mistake, as under ToberDam's rule, ToberDam caused many high ranks to leave TGI, and during TGI's refusal to raid or defend once VAK caught up in the raid count, many more TGI and TAG soldiers left as well due to the inactivity. In the end, when Castellian was given the group back to him by ToberDam, TGI was less than half the fighting power than it was in the beginning of the war. It is now led by rodgerdodger. War Inactivity A few months into the Vak-TGI war, TGI became very inactive, most likely due to it's loss of so many members, especially high ranks. ToberDam has stated that TGI will not raid SMO nor defend their base until "SMO is more fair." However, most assume this was an excuse to attempt to hide his dying clan. Since then, TGI has slowly built their activity level back up, though it seems that it will never be able to reach what it once was. TGI claims an auto-win After a long war, TGI decided to attempt to claim an auto victory in the war, due to VAK's changed to SMO, and flaming from Vaktovians, claiming that, due to these, VAK broke too many war terms, and thus automatically lost the war. However, VAK did not agree, and there were many heated debates on what the war terms meant, what counted as flame, etc. The Vaktovian Empire did not stop raiding TGI after they claimed an auto-win, as VAK did not see their auto-win to be true, and TGI eventually group banned VAK. Defeat After a long while of the inactive war with the false auto-win by TGI, Castellian finally came out and admitted defeat, in his forum thread titled "My truth for the VAK-TGI war and message to the clan world." In this post, Castellian noted that the war had too many ceasefires and standstills, and TGI should be able to admit defeat instead of pretend to be an undefeated clan. (The full thread can be found here: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=129160123) Category:Groups Category:Defeated Clans